


I know this bar

by JulietDrake



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietDrake/pseuds/JulietDrake
Summary: A la suite du retour de Meredith au Grey+Sloan après son audience, les résidents et d'autres membres de l'hôpital se rendent au bar de Joe après une dure journée de travail. Mais une voiture percute le mur, blessant plusieurs personnes, qui doivent se battre pour rester en vie.Schmico
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	I know this bar

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà une nouvelle fanfiction Schmico ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

**I know this bar**

**Chapitre 1 : Chaos**

Ce soir là, le bar était plongé dans une ambiance inhabituellement tendue. Jackson était assis seul à sa table, tandis que Ben et le capitaine Herrera étaient plongés dans leur discussion peu joyeuse après la fausse couche de Bailey. Nico tentait de remonter le moral de Levi après sa journée compliquée avec ses co-résidents, assis quelques tables plus loin, ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

Levi se leva pour aller chercher des bières au comptoir, mais une lumière aveuglante envahit le bar avant qu’il n’ait pu atteindre sa destination. Il se stoppa, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait dehors.

Mais avant même qu’une idée n’émerge de ses pensées, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. L’impact de la voiture dans le mur du bar provoqua un effondrement de pierres et une projection de ces dernières aux alentours.

La fumée se propagea dans le bar.

Le klaxon retentit, sans que jamais la note n’ait de fin.

Les cris retentirent, les premiers appels au secours.

Jackson se redressa immédiatement après avoir constaté qu’il était indemne. Il voyait au loin, quasiment sous la voiture encastrée, les résidents au sol. Ils ne semblaient pas bouger, ni même respirer.

Ben et le capitaine Herrera échangèrent un seul regard et se précipitèrent vers la voiture piégée dans le mur, de laquelle émanait toujours un son strident et assourdissant.

Nico se précipita vers Levi, tombé au sol après la projection de pierres et d’éclats de fenêtre vers lui.

— Levi !

Il se redressa sur ses jambes, aidé par Nico qui le soutenait sous le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et même si Levi grimaça lorsqu’il se remit debout, son compagnon s’était déjà précipité vers Simms, couvert de sang quelques mètres plus loin.

Levi plaça sa main sur son flanc, où une douleur violente le saisit. Il n’y avait que quelques traces de sang, et n’y prêta pas attention. Il se rua vers ses camarades pour leur prêter main forte.

Ben et le capitaine étaient de part et d’autre de la voiture, tentant de se hisser vers les passagers immobiles de l’habitacle.

Ben, voyant qu’il n’y avait pas de solution pour atteindre les victimes, interpella Casey, assis sur le sol, contre le comptoir.

— Parker ! J’ai besoin d’une chaise et d’une table par ici !

Le résident leva les yeux vers le pompier et quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour qu’il reprenne ses esprits. Il ne sembla cependant pas comprendre la demande de son collègue.

Pruitt s’avança vers lui, ses mains en avant d’un air rassurant.

— Petit, on a besoin de ton aide, on doit escalader comme on peut pour atteindre ces gens, tu comprends, n’est-ce pas ?

Casey acquiesça et se leva pour aider le capitaine à approcher la table de l’endroit indiqué par Ben. Ils positionnèrent une chaise au-dessus et ce dernier grimpa dessus lentement, tentant de se stabiliser comme il pouvait. Le montage était bancal et ne durerait pas éternellement, il devait faire vite.

Il frappa à la vitre du côté conducteur, mais il n’eut pas de réponse de la femme. Sa tête était appuyée sur le volant, activant le klaxon en continu.

Blake Simms était étendu au sol, le visage couvert de sang. Il respirait difficilement, et son thorax se soulevait de manière irrégulière. Des bruits semblables à des sifflements émanaient de sa gorge à chaque inspiration. Le reste de son corps n’était pas indemne non plus ; les gravats reposaient sur son bassin et ses cuisses.

Et quand Nico s’approcha de lui, c’était l’angle improbable de son poignet droit qui l’interpella en premier. Il vérifia qu’il respirait toujours, et même si la tâche lui semblait compliquée au vu de ses blessures, il se ventilait suffisamment pour rester vivant. Jackson arriva à ses côtés et tous deux firent le bilan de son état. Il n’était pas bon.

— Il… Il est vivant ?

Les deux médecins tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix, qui n’était autre que celle de Taryn, gisant elle aussi au sol, aux côtés de son camarade. Elle était en pleurs, et tout comme son co-résident, présentait des blessures sur l’ensemble de son corps.

— Schmitt ! Appela Jackson à plein poumons. Ne reste pas planté là et viens nous aider, MAINTENANT !

Levi sortit de ses pensées par la voix d’Avery qui l’interpellait. Il se dirigea au plus vite vers lui, oubliant la douleur en constatant ses amis blessés.

— Oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU ! S’entendit-il dire, pris de panique.

— Schmitt, tais toi et viens aider Kim à mettre Simms en PLS ! Lui ordonna Jackson, occupé à faire le bilan des blessures d’Helm.

Levi resta pétrifié. Il n’arrivait pas à supporter la scène qui s’imposait à lui.

— Levi, calme toi. Levi, respire.

La voix de son compagnon lui permit de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il s’agenouilla à la tête de Blake et la cala entre ses mains, attendant le signal de Jackson qui était revenu vers eux pour les aider dans la manoeuvre.

— A trois, on y va. Schmitt, essaie de suivre pour une fois, un faux mouvement et tu le paralyses.

Le résident prit la remarque en plein coeur mais s’appliqua à suivre la manoeuvre. Une fois son ami sur le côté, il s’installa le plus confortablement possible en calant son coude contre sa jambe.

Jackson les laissa en les informant qu’il allait voir s’il n’y avait pas d’autres victimes, Helm étant stable.

Autour d’eux, les cris de panique s’étaient apaisés car le barman avait dirigé les occupants non blessés et non médicaux du bar vers le fond de la pièce pour plus de sécurité, leur demandant de garder leur calme en attendant l’arrivée des secours sur place.

Levi leva la tête vers Nico, qui semblait concentré sur sa tâche. Il inspecta rapidement les habits de ce dernier afin de vérifier qu’aucune marque de sang ne les souillaient, signifiant une potentielle blessure. Mais il n’y avait rien. Nico était indemne.

Le résident regarda alors Taryn à sa gauche. Elle sanglotait silencieusement, tandis qu’Hannah s’était rapprochée d’elle pour la rassurer.

— Taryn, je… Commença-t-il

— TAIS TOI !

La voix de sa collègue résonna presque dans le bar. Ces deux mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle force et une telle haine que Levi sentit son coeur se serrer, son sang se glacer.

Hannah prit alors la parole, sur un ton froid et empli de rancune.

— Tais toi Schmitt. Tu en as assez fait.

— Il est mort ? Blake est mort ? Demanda Helm entre deux sanglots.

— Non ne t’en fais pas. Pense à toi et respire Taryn, encouragea Hannah.

Levi baissa la tête, ne voulant plus voir son amie blessée pleurer de douleur. Elle était entre de bonnes mains avec Hannah.

— C’est toi qui devrait être à sa place.

Levi redressa son regard pour le poser sur sa co-résidente accroupie auprès de Taryn. La violence de ses paroles, dans une situation pareille, lui brisa le coeur et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il ne dit rien. Il méritait peut être ce qu’on lui disait.

Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il remarqua Nico qui tentait de se faire remarquer. Quand leurs regards entrèrent en contact, il se sentit de suite mieux. Nico lui esquissa un sourire discret, un de ceux qu’il lui faisait à l’hôpital quand ils étaient en service et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas étaler leur relation.

Petit à petit, il reprit une respiration calme et posée et se concentra de nouveau sur le maintien de la tête de Blake.

Ben avait décidé de prendre les devants pour atteindre la conductrice. Muni d’un pied de biche, il fractura la vitre et repoussa les éclats de verre au sol.

— Madame ! Madame vous m’entendez ? Demanda-t-il à la conductrice en la secouant doucement.

Il n’eut pas de réponse et prit son pouls. Il était faible, filant.

— Merde…

Ben descendit prudemment son échafaudage et demanda à Casey de l’aider à le déplacer de l’autre côté de la voiture pour vérifier si le passager était vivant ou s’il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

Il brisa la vitre de ce côté-là aussi, et constata que l’homme était, tout comme la conductrice, dans un état préoccupant. Il fallait vite les sortir de là s’ils voulaient avoir une chance de survivre.

Une fois ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme, Ben saisit son téléphone pour contacter le 911, espérant avoir rapidement de l’aide pour les victimes du bar. Il n’y avait aucune sortie, ils étaient piégés. Herrera avait fait le tour, mais toute sortie était bloquée par des gravats, et l’issue de secours était inatteignable.

Mais une seconde après avoir composé le numéro d’urgence, la ligne coupa. Ben regarda l’écran de son téléphone, qui affichait une absence de réseau. Son regard croisa alors celui du capitaine et de Casey, qui comprirent que la situation s’apprêtait à empirer encore.

Levi maintenait toujours la tête de Blake tandis que Jackson était aux côté d’Helm, à dégager avec précaution les gravats tombés sur elle. Le résident avait chaud, puis froid. Il sentait les frissons lui parcourir les membres, sa vision se troubler puis redevenir stable.

Il interpella Jackson :

— Dr Avery, j’ai besoin que vous me remplaciez.

— Je suis occupé Schmitt, répondit-il sans lui lancer un seul regard.

Levi prit une grande inspiration, éprouvant un urgent besoin d’air. Il sentait petit à petit que sa respiration devenait pénible.

Il ne voulait pas regarder Nico, de peur que ce dernier s’inquiète sur sa condition.

— Dr Avery…

— Pas maintenant Schmitt !

Sentant une vive douleur au niveau de son flanc droit, Levi baissa les yeux sur l’endroit qui le faisait souffrir. Il remarqua qu’une tâche de sang s’était étendue sur tout son sweat, et que des gouttes perlaient sur le sol, créant une petite flaque.

Sentant que sa vision ne se stabilisait plus et qu’il n’arrivait plus à trouver son souffle, il changea de stratégie.

— Nico.

Ce dernier leva son regard vers son compagnon et comprit, à son visage empreint de douleur, à la tâche rouge sur son haut, qu’il était blessé et à deux doigts de s’évanouir.

— Avery, maintenant !

Jackson se retourna en entendant la voix de Nico. Il le regarda, puis Schmitt, qui peinait à maintenir droite la tête de son collègue. Le chirurgien bondit vers lui, attrapa la tête de Blake et éjecta Levi sur le côté au moment où il faillit lâcher la position dans laquelle le rachis de Simms devait se maintenir.

— Schmitt, reste assis. Kim, tu peux regarder ce qu’il a ?

Il hocha la tête et demanda à Hannah de le remplacer. Cette dernière accourut et plaça ses mains sur le dos et le bassin de son co-résident de la même manière que Nico, avant que ce dernier ne le lâche, se précipitant vers son compagnon.

Levi était appuyé contre le pied de table derrière lui. Nico s’accroupit à ses côtés, repoussant la main qui faisait pression sur son flanc pour soulever son sweat afin d’avoir une meilleure visibilité de la plaie. Il la vit, longue et profonde, et toujours habitée par un imposant éclat de verre. Il posa une main autour de la pièce et sentit un bourdonnement, un pouls irrégulier sous sa peau.

Son regard croisa celui de son petit ami. Levi était dans un état second, ses yeux se révulsant par intermittence.

Nico prit en coupe son visage à l’aide de sa main libre et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Veine cave ? Demanda le résident d’une voix faible.

— Veine cave, répondit Nico d’une voix brisée.

Le temps était plus que jamais compté.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Dites moi tout dans les commentaires (en plus ça me motive à écrire plus vite xD)  
> A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
